1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a container which may be placed on top of a table and, in particular, to a table tray having an aperture therein for engaging a vertical support such as an umbrella stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers which may be placed on top of tables are well known in the prior art. However, such containers are not adapted to be placed in the center of tables having vertical umbrella stands passing therethrough. The invention addresses this problem.